The present invention relates to a receiving apparatus to which a wireless communication scheme adopting an Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) is applied and to an OFDM-based wireless communication system.
To increase the transmission speed and the capacity of data for wireless communication, research and development are underway for the wireless communication scheme adopting OFDM. The OFDM is a scheme to transfer information by use of a plurality of subcarriers which are different in the frequency from each other and which are orthogonal to each other. A transmitting side generates data to be transferred in a frequency domain, converts the obtained signal through an inverse Fourier transform into a signal in a time domain, and transmits the signal as a wireless signal. The receiving side receives the signal and converts the signal in the time domain through a Fourier transform into a signal in the frequency domain to obtain the original information. To achieve the inverse Fourier transform and the Fourier transform, Inverse Fast Fourier Transform (IFFT) and Fast Fourier Transform (FFT) are employed in most cases. The OFDM receiving apparatus is configured, for example, as described in JP-A-2001-036548.
In the cellular wireless communication scheme using OFDM, for each of a plurality of mobile stations in a sector, i.e., a communicable range, a base station allocates a frequency resource in the units of a predetermined number of subcarriers for each period of time called a frame including a predetermined number of consecutive OFDM symbols to thereby conduct multiplexing for the mobile stations.